Martha
She is Portia town's baker and runs her own bakery on Main Street. She is married to an adventurer who is currently abroad, and their son is Toby, who causes her a lot of stress. She wishes he would stop being so adventurous. Martha came to Portia with her husband over ten years ago. After her husband passed away on an expedition to the Peripheries, Martha decided to stay in Portia and their son Toby by herself. She worries that Toby will follow in his father's footsteps and become an adventurer one day. Martha was born on Spring of Day 23. She moved to Portia with her husband over ten years ago and had a son named Toby. Her husband passed away while on an expedition to the Peripheries, causing her to become worried about her son, whom wants to become an adventurer like his father. Martha would bake bread for Toby, which caused her neighbors to ask for portions. As a result, Martha opened up the bakery in Portia. As a baker, she is always interested in tasting new and different types of bread for inspiration. Martha wears a patterned red bandanna, a pink shirt with white edging, a long blue skirt, an apron with white-and-green checkered trim and orange-and-yellow stripes, and matching orange-and-yellow striped wrist warmers. lives with her son, Toby. She worries about him and wishes he would be enjoy his time in Portia instead of dreaming of adventure. Her husband (unnamed) is away, adventuring far from his family. is Friends with Carol, who runs a nearby shop. They can often be found exercising together in Central Plaza. }} | | | | | |_ | | | |,|-|^|-|.| | | |_ | | | Toby| | Carol|_ }} When befriending , her relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Saturday= |-|Sunday= ;Buddy :Receive a 10% discount when consuming in the store ;Friend :20% off in the store and gives gifts sometimes ;Good Friend :Receive a 25% discount when consuming in the store |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Hi! You're probably the new Builder everyone's talking about. I'm Martha, nice to meet you! I run a bakery here in town. ;Stranger * I wish my son would stop dreaming about a life of adventure. Why can't he just have a peaceful life here in Portia? * When will Toby let me not worry for just one day?! |-|Sparring= ;Spar * |-|Playing= ;Talk about favorite foods * I love to eat fish! * Instead of spaghetti, I'd rather have steamed, stewed, baked, or fried rice. ;Ask about work *(How's your bakery doing?) ** As well as it can be when someone that "shall not be named" eats half the supply when he feels like it. *(It must be hard to be a single mother running a shop.) ** It's actually not so bad. When Toby was born, my hubby was still out and about in the Peripheries, so I'm used to it. The people here are so nice as well, they have given me a lot of help. ;Casual talk * I don't know if I'd want to travel. Toby wants to go out there right now, haha. But me, I'm not the adventure type. * My husband took me on a couple of adventures when we were young. But I think I'd like to stay right where I am. I'm worried to death that Toby will take after his Pa and join some adventurer's guild, I don't want to lose another loved one. *(What type of gifts do you like?) * Well, I'm usually in need of new cooking tools like pots and pans, because someone likes to take off with my kitchen ware on his adventures. * Since I have a bakery, I'm always interested in tasting new and different types of bread to get inspiration. ;Compliment *(Your bread smells very good!) ** Thank you. I'm coming up with new tastes all the time! *(It must be hard to run a bakery shop and raise a child at the same time.) ** I used to only bake bread for my son, but then neighbors started asking for portions as well, so I started my own bakery. |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * It's times like these that I really miss my husband. I wish he could see this with his family. Tips: The relationship points earned when giving Martha a Ruby, Sapphire, or Topaz are slightly different from most NPCs. |q2= |q3= |q4= |v1= |v2= |v3= |v4= |alpha=7.0100427 }} The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Martha is eligible for sparring. *Likes Fish and Sea Food and Bowl of Rice *Dislikes Tea |D1= |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} |R2= |R3= }} Gallery Martha.jpg Category:Characters